人类
by clotildezeng
Summary: 法文诗式美文，sherlock是人类 然而我们常常忘记这一点 作为人类的我们会呼吸，会进食，会睡觉，会有欲望····
1. Chapter 1 呼吸

**原文作者：****Aoi Black Shiro**

**译者的话：感谢原作者让我翻译这篇诗一般的美文，能在这里与中国神夏迷们分享它是我的幸运****文中角色属于伟大的柯南道尔爵士和原作者，我会尽我所能将原文重现，不好之处请轻拍****！**

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..

呼吸：吸入，呼出。

空气：百分之七十八的氮，百分之二十一的氧和微量的氩，氖，氦及其他空气分子。

无聊。如此的无聊。

尼古丁也不例外，然而让人放松，像John一样，平静，宽容，沉着，大度，专注······依赖甚至上瘾，那些贴片。我需要贴片。John把他的尼古丁贴片藏起来了，就在壁炉下面，那么明显······然而却不蠢，因为这足够远，远到他不起身就够不着。消耗他宝贵的体力无疑是一场灾难。他知道他不会起来的。

指尖的提琴，他拨动一根弦，然后另一根。抚摸它的美妙。拉紧一根弦，然后另两根。感受一丝激烈。在云衫木上溅起的回音，层层叠叠····

余音未了······

忧伤的琴弓：撕扯承受冲动疯狂悲伤。Sherlock很少触摸他的琴弓。锋利如刀剑的琴弓。无聊，恐惧—不，只是无聊。音乐与情感？情感，无聊······他是对的，Sherlock喜欢演奏：他喜欢小提琴的声音。每次轻触，每一英寸。乐器嘶喊成最原始的旋律。

John的嘶喊······嘶喊来自恐惧的快乐，嘶喊来自欢愉的惊愕。John很少嘶喊：他只是呼吸，吸气，呼气。镇定沉着。他还会开枪—时常发生。他会说话，会低语，会悄悄进入你的耳朵。他有时也嚷嚷。他也许还会呻吟。Sherlock从没听过他呻吟，它们是短暂的？绵长的？压抑的？疯狂的？它们是来自于痛苦，还是欢愉？不。无聊。

无聊。很明显。

手机。太远了。躺在椅子上。又是John，又是他—又是。这只是为了叫他来，不过很遗憾，还是他。Sherlock微笑，很浅很浅，只是很平凡的颧骨的挛缩，只是喉咙里一个小小的棉球，只是眨了眨眼睛。John让他微笑了—时常。John是天真的，这让人恼怒。他什么都不知道！他什么有用的都不知道·····他笑得更开了—小小的棉球逐渐变大，它滑落，滑落，直至胸中。他有些热······冷和热·····John是热的—从物理角度来说。也就是，很明显，从科学角度来说。

这真是一堆···毫无用处的信息。毫无用处。无法处理又毫无意义。浪费时间，浪费大脑硬盘的内存。浪费，浪费。他为john已浪费太多。空间，时间，才智。浪费才智。

删除信息。删—热，那只手很热，在他的额头上。那是John在他的脑袋边上。他在跟他说话。Sherlock不能回答他，不是因为他不想回答他。双眼紧闭，双手合十，他在思考。这只手打扰到他了，这只手让他为难了····无聊。他不会回答的。

无聊。同时让人烦躁。让人分心。John触碰到他，这让人分心。

他不走。他不···走。他还在这儿，和他的手一起。他的手指。Sherlock知道一只手里有多少根骨头，知道如何采集，分析，比较指纹数据，知道有多少升血在其中流淌，知道手腕被切下后血液所需的凝固时间。所有的这些都是有用的。John的手是无用的。然而它就在那儿，紧挨着他的皮肤。它碰着他，挑动着他的神经末梢，它是活的，它在呼吸。

如同John。John在呼吸。无聊。但这是必须的。John应该呼吸。Sherlock也在呼吸，这让人绝望。他用药物麻醉自己，但他还是在呼吸。这很荒谬，不是吗？

"不。"John说不。Sherlock叹了口气。无聊。

看吧，他说出来了。Sherlock有时思考得太使劲，以至于超出自己的控制—他真的控制不住。太快，太远，太真实，对于小小的人类来说。人类不喜欢他。这多无聊。但他们都在呼吸。为什么呢？John能跟上他，但他也在呼吸。他常常会忘记，所有人都在呼吸。这Sherlock。当他们都死了，他们便不再呼吸。他们会发霉，他们会腐烂，会分化，然后变绿，然后死亡。他们就这么死亡。有时人们很悲伤，令人悲伤。

Sherlock不想John腐烂。然而他的手很热—那么这很好。他有时真该暂停思考。他不想这么做。他也做不得。思考，呼吸。这是一回事。他不能让自己停下。没有按钮，也没有机关，能让他停下。那么他就想想John，John让人放松。这真无聊—但也不尽然。他一直在这儿，他，他一直和他在一起。他在帮他—有一点用，不，一点也没有。真的。但他还是在帮他—以他自己的方式。

"谢谢"Sherlock想。

"呼吸"John答道。

那么sherlock便睁开眼睛。那只手离开了。这没关系。John的双唇落在他的额头上。Sherlock微笑了。然后他开始呼吸，好多了，他呼吸，多无聊，John也在呼吸，这好多了。

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..

**第一章完****欢迎点评**


	2. Chapter 2 吃

食物，能量。吃。

浪费时间。对大脑流量的挥霍。原始而低级的活动，属于顺应本能的动物。多么初级和无聊，特别是无聊—他的指头终于动了动表示赞同。多么浪费—浪费，浪费—所有的这些机会，比如思考，冥想，观察，理解，分析，消除，围捕，游戏，获胜····都浪费了。

···吃。咀嚼。被切除大脑的反刍动物：人类

营养：脂类，蛋白类，糖类。蛋白质，维生素，矿物质。卡路里。食用，吞咽，消化，分解—食物的自然过程。吃下，吸收—这是天性亦是最原始的需求—生存。Sherlock做了个不屑的表情。会死的，吃着的人类，真是愚蠢，低级，必死无疑。

纤细的肠，血液。血液是有趣的，作为留下的痕迹，作为主题，作为知识，作为实验。红的···黑的，蓝的，发紫的藏蓝色。血管，静脉，动脉，流动，凝固。混杂而多样的····纯的，不纯的（邪恶的）—错。科学是理性的。兼容性：抗原，RH因子，分为A,B,AB,0····大脑？血液！智力？大脑。他感到自己的大脑有些不安。

伤口，面部刀伤，创伤，割伤，一下子，撕破，血肿，震荡—sherlock感到了肾上腺素。他的血，想要喷涌而出，太阳穴在跳动，快速而强烈地，在他的脑袋上打着节拍，在他的耳中鸣响。血压，如同小提琴，嘶喊着，发出刺耳的尖叫。粗暴，在他脑中，拉扯着，折磨他，将他拉长，将他挤压。他的思想，他的理智，他的操纵，他的掌控····

呼········

Sherlock长长的呼出一口气，叹息：呼出二氧化碳，清空他的肺，压迫他的支气管。他真像一块被拧干的海绵。他的胃不久前开始抗议，激烈地抗议，现在更厉害了，带着明显的不满：那是匮乏的声音（多义，亦作想念之声）。肠胃管道也在剧烈痉挛。口袋和胃，都是空的。他缺乏最基本的养分和能量。他需要食物。和人类一样的需要。讥讽的弧度出现在嘴角。证据。他作为人类的有力证据。Sherlock：人类。某个物种的一员。

和Donovan. Anderson.一样。

恶心，相比之下，吃会更无害····无聊。不过吃···也不是有害的。

他饿了，Sherlock。他不想承认。但他的身体在反抗，嘶喊，吼叫，要求，辩护，呻吟着。他扭动着想要压抑那股力量。然而神经却把这痛苦传入—大脑。他的大脑。饥饿像巨蟒蜿蜒攀升，滑行至嘴唇。滚烫。它围捕并占领了他。将他征服直至精神。身体当然也缴械投降：他开始分泌唾液。他的身体想要食物。他想要吗？身体逼迫他想。现在，马上。冰箱—这个词如同铁证般浮现，这是唯一的选择和方案。距离：大约十二点五十三码（约11米）·····太远了。他的胃在发着牢骚。他则双眼紧闭：等待着。

等待John的到来。John总是会来，当······手机。还是太远了。John在玩他的手机：总是遥不可及···

啊，sherlock深吸一口气，一种味道，一种香味—溢出的香味。他在吮吸，他在感受。源头：厨房。材料：甜的。葡萄糖分子充满221B，四处漂浮在空气中。和氮气分子，氧气分子等等·····混杂在一起。可可。

结论：这是巧克力。

Sherlock睁开眼睛。John在做着—巧克力。他的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔放大—兴奋状态。本能的，原始的，内在的状态。他的胃在为巧克力喝彩，他的舌尖尝到了巧克力的味道—不理智。Sherlock讨厌不理智。然而他的眼睛，他的舌头不会错。所以他坐起来了，两条长腿伸展开来，他起身开始移动。向着巧克力的方向移动。抬起膝盖，他走起来，他跑起来····他停下，在John的身后。他向他转过身来。平底锅—巧克力。

"想来点吗？"他说。

Sherlock观察着说话的人。他看上去平淡，沉着，安静。然后John向他靠近，要给他巧克力，然而Sherlock克制住自己没吃—虽然香味很···诱人。两人就这么互相看着，互相观察着。John有黑眼圈，暗淡的虹膜朝眼白处渗出血色。劳累，疲倦，精疲力竭。

"为什么我想？"John不回答。巧克力快凉掉了。

"吃吧"他只是说。

然后胃回答了。John笑了，sherlock也笑了。


	3. Chapter 3 睡

第三章．睡

当然不了，很明显。这多蠢，多傻。可能性太小且难以想象。轻率，太轻率了。

他不会因为自己困了就打哈欠的—然而他轻蔑的吸了一口气，接着面部肌肉抽搐了下。鄙视。是的鄙视。打哈欠是一种生理反应—当然这是让人讨厌的，但却很容易解释，一切都是可以解释的，一切都能在他的大脑中得以辩护，论证，说明，归类—整理—删除。所有的一切都不过是推理而已，不过是事件，解释，求证而后结论。逻辑—推论。数据？假设。理论？定理。结论—真相。世界上只应存在真相。

真相。

打哈欠是事件。那么疲倦便是解释。不对，不对，不对。如何求证？原因，在哪儿？

打哈欠：下颚自发的挛缩—上颚保持不动（没用，删除。）—肌肉冲动。信息在神经中传导。根源？脑部。接收？颅腔下部—下颚。根本问题：信，息。什么信息？什么信息？

Sherlock微笑了—这是出自意愿的微笑。他了解，这是小小的胜利，他了解了，"了解"这一步很重要—虽然弄明白才是当务之急。推理，思考。冥想。

打哈欠的功能：为大脑供氧。

大脑微笑了，笑得过于放肆，以致无意间传导给了身体。大脑的世界。身体的世界。物质的世界，精神的世界。精神，身体—相互联系。房子—贝克街；宫殿—大脑。物质的环境是如此有限，如此贫乏，如此简单。小而窄···John？也许是智慧的贫乏。但是John并不窄—当然这是从智慧的角度来说。John很小—从物理角度来说。噢不！好吧总之。有时候，那些小的东西让人满足；至少能让sherlock感到满足。不会太多，也不会太少。只是John。刚好只是sherlock需要的那些。

总之。John能让sherlock放松（亦作"分神"），他总是在那儿。在他的物质世界中，当然。也在他的精神世界中，尤其。他躺下。沉入他的灵魂—他的灵魂中的他的灵魂。

他打哈欠，John。在他的椅子里。Sherlock看见了，然后他也打了个哈欠。John微笑，sherlock也微笑了—又一次。

之前的推理完全不对—sherlock也明白。打哈欠是种条件反射。只是，也只可能是条件反射。没有任何途径通向大脑。只是偏离，背叛，对大脑控制的婉拒。与兽类相关的肌肉冲动—兽类，是的。所以这是生存的问题，打哈欠可以提高警惕性和注意力，可以加速信息传递，以加快反应，这锋利的条件反射。再一次。条件反射。和本能相连的生理现象。

他只是累了，以至于犯了···这样的错。是的，他犯错了。

本能。无论如何，他都不得不承认，Sherlock，那原始的不受控制的兽性，它属于所有动物，所有种类，包括人类····这无法摆脱的兽性。Sherlock思索着，指尖相触，眼睛就快闭上了但他不让。John在打哈欠，又一次，John有黑眼圈，John在颤抖，时不时无意识地颤抖。他的身体累了，他累了—他的脑袋累了。思考，思考让他疲惫，他还是要继续思考，思考，思考，试图理清思路。他的大脑已承受太多。为什么？他要想什么？他的细胞晕乎乎的，快要熄灭了—它们在埋怨，蚕食他的能量。但怎么······

打哈欠。这让人讨厌。如果Sherlock打哈欠，John也会打，反之亦然。集中警惕，团结起来，要在猎犬群中逃生。团队，两人的团队。合谋，共犯····残存。John和他一起残存。但John和他都累了；Sherlock承认，他累了—他的身体累了，但大脑还在，它不能让自己停下。

他们之间什么都不说，John和Sherlock。他们在睡觉，一个在另一个的对面。他们很近。他们的灵魂很近。在他们的梦中。

"只是思考。"John最后一次想道。

"只是睡觉。"Sherlock最后一次想道。


	4. Chapter 4 欲望

CHAPTER 4 欲望

不安，那种不安的感觉，伴随着病态，不适和烦躁···热。 他不舒服，他在难受···汗珠，流淌—直至侵湿：一种人类共有的自然的过程，将多余的水分通过毛孔排出。功能：降低体温，排出粘膜毒素，净化皮肤，清除异物。其他症状：痛苦—一种激烈的神经收缩，眩晕—大脑失控。

诊断：神经收缩？真是差劲。准确定位：心脏，生殖器。大脑控制？目前为百分之八十六，这是绝对的缺陷。

中毒—过敏反应：目前只有百分之二十七。所以这是一种过于荒谬的假设。第二种假设：冷却外表皮层···这很有可能，暗示体内过热。因为热引起流汗—他已经说过这一点了。理智的漏洞，空缺，失职，不再完美—他重。复。着。没有什么比···不完美更庸俗了。这让人难以忍受，并且他决不允许。将时间，能量，神经元挥霍在这些可恶的，无聊的，毫无意义的琐事上。那些完全可以被忽视的多余的存在。真是荒唐—愚蠢，对！那些没用的细节。这真是浪费···污染大脑空间。

注释：对情绪的轻微失控，上升至百分之九。然而表面上看仍然掌控得完美无缺。

集中精力，集中—集中精力于本质！Sherlock在和自己说话，他讨厌这样。这是脆弱的表现—大脑的脆弱。这是麻烦，堕落，错误—他埋怨，无声地。又一次。直到另一个词出现："疯狂"···极度的，来自怠倦？疲累？总之它们相互联系。是的相互联系! 但还有什么···

···总之。继续思考。热的根源：身体运转散发热量，肌肉活动过程的步骤之一—运动，用力，姿势。不对。Sherlock一直静止在这儿，一动不动，大约有一小时十六分零三十五秒了：这远远谈不上运动。所以不可能，绝不可能。那另一个选项：由外部刺激引起反应—环境：沉闷的气氛，空气中的微粒在高温下运动。不对，还是不对。这儿没开暖气，在这个并未完美隔绝的房间—谢谢哈德森太太。不对，不对！沉默的叹息···他的脑子退化了吗？

···别的可能性：先要分类，挑选信息—选择。大脑。排除已处理过的可能性—随心所欲是绝不容忍的。

······

或许。Sherlock已经懈怠，他开始烦躁，甚至有点神经质—无聊—并且恼火·····懈怠。他那珍贵的器官，他工作的工具，他的硬盘，他的器械，他的引擎···开始跟他捣乱，它们被卡住，被篡改，变得混乱并开始失控。全都是因为···它。因为他感受到了，这个它，这个东西，这个让人词穷的玩意儿—这个它—这个神奇的事物。这个。它。

他的身体被一种脱离理智的兴奋所侵蚀。更糟了，该死的糟透了！见鬼！···诱惑。欲望···身体上的。真是···卑劣、肮脏、下流···令人厌恶、倒胃口、极度恶心。Sherlock甚至开始有点想吐。热。他很热。他讨厌这样。

他知道，他知道答案。为什么他会变成这样。然而sherlock没想到有一天他的脑子能告诉他答案，有时候还是少知道点的好。

"你想要吗···"John的声音。那声音，那绞刑用的绳索—不过那不是绳索，而是声波，对，是水中的波纹，它们有规律地传播，通过一个个的分子，扩散到接收处—Sherlock的耳朵，被吓了一跳的耳朵。这太不理智，太愚蠢了。吓一跳：通常由惊愕或紧张所引起的斜方肌和三角肌的收缩—当然沉睡也可能构成原因。沉睡？没有，惊愕？没有。紧张？没有。又错了。哎！他的才智，他的头脑，他的神经中枢—它们所剩下的全部，都给了John。

····脉搏。

"想"Sherlock开始回答。诚实得出人意料。这时候···

"牛奶？Sherlock，你想要牛奶吗？我要去趟超市。" 沉默。不剩下一滴声响。 既然得不到回答，John便起身离开了。Sherlock叹了口气，他热·····


End file.
